Oropher
by NoiraQuel
Summary: Úgy gondolom, Oropher, Bakacsinerdő első királya megérdemli, hogy ne feledkezzünk meg róla. Oropher és felesége életét kezdtem hát leírni, Thranduil születése előttről (egyelőre), és még azelőttről, hogy az erdőtündék élén, létrehozta volna királyságát. Azariah, a felesége szemszögéből írtam. Kérlek, jelezzétek nekem, ha tetszett/tetszik az ötlet, és folytassam! :)


Beszél a Csend

( AN: Ihlette: Globus – Take Me Away )

.

Hogy lehet vége annak, mi végtelen? Miként pusztulhat el az, ki elpusztíthatatlan? Milyen halál jut annak, ki népe öröksége nyomán, halhatatlan? Néma rettegés fertőzte meg szívem, és hatalmasodott el rajtam, ahogy teltek-múltak a napok, a hetek, majd a hónapok. Egy égi villanás csupán, ennyi volt. Hetek… Megfoghatatlan szellő, mi továbbáll, mire kezed érinthetné, s ha emléke benned meg nem marad, úgy az idő malmának lázas őrlése nyomán, létezése is kérdés. Mindennek létezése kérdés. Mit szóljon hát az a piciny, türkiz bogárka, ki csak egyetlen napra kapta meg az élet ajándékát?

Azúr szemem vadul pásztázta a késői égbolt kormos sötétjét. Bizonytalanul álltam meztelen talpaimon, alig érintve a régi erkély hűvös kövét. Fehér hálóköpenyem és szélfútta, szőke loknijaim a tompa holdvilágnál, szinte szellemszerűvé tették alakom. Torkomban fájdalmas gombóccal, feszült figyelemmel léptem egyet előre, tétován billentve át testsúlyom. Pillantásom sosem hagyta el az előttem vöröslő fellegek csoportját. Léptem még egyet, és még egyet, amíg éreztem, hogy lábujjam alól elfogy a talaj. Doriath ősi tornya régebben áll elhagyatottan, mintsem bárki emlékezhetne egykori, pompás mivoltára. Apró kődarabkák hullottak az alattam tátongó mélybe, amint lábaim lágyan érintették a megmaradt perem szélét.

Lassacskán, a felettünk hullámzó, vörös óceán lenyugodni látszott, fekete leple előhírnökeként, előbújtak a fényes ezüstcsillagok. Mennyi és mennyi kérdést szegeztem nekik hosszú életem ösvényén bandukolva. Mennyiszer szóltak hozzám, és kísértek engem, hogy biztonságos útra leljek.

Látomásokkal élni áldás és átok.

Feltekintettem az éj gyermekeire, hagytam, hogy selymes fényük megtöltse elmém, elkergetve előlem az aggodalom árnyait. Miért néznek ily kérdőn? Mire várnak?

Gyorsan lehajtottam a fejem, míg fókuszom elveszett a nemes fák lombjai közt. Mint fekete hadsereg sorakoztak lábamnál, nyugtalan mozgásuk tükrözte a hideg fuvallatok gyors egymásutánját. Táncukra madarak rebbentek szét, és párban szelték át az eget. Apró bogárkák ciripelték dalaikat, és pici lámpásként ékesítették életük sűrű erdejét. Felsóhajtottam. Mily élettel teli.

Mily üres.

Nyelni próbáltam, de a fájdalom megállított. Könny homályosította el az elém táruló éjjeli csodát, s mikor azt fontolgattam, lelkemnek azzal tennék-e jót, ha engedném végig futni, melegséget éreztem a hátamon, és óvatosan, mintha csak törékeny emléket érintene, két erős kar fonódott körém. Megakadt a lélegzetem. Mélyen beszívtam a férfias illatot, és pilláim rég nem érzett nyugalommal csukódtak le.

\- _Melamin_ – megremegtem, ahogy forró lehelete megcsiklandozta a nyakam. – Többé ne tégy ilyet velem!

\- Oropher – mondtam ki rekedten rég nem látott férjem nevét, mely édesebb volt a nyelvem hegyén, mint a legfinomabb nektár. Hogy vágytam már rá, hogy acél kezei, mint hatalmas falak, bezárjanak egy gondtalan álomba, kívül rekesztve mindazt, ami békém zavarhatja. Az összes félelmem. Az összes kételyem.

\- Nem voltam veszélyben. – hajtottam hátra fejem a vállára, és felnéztem végtelen, világoskék szemébe.

\- Egy erősebb szellő letaszíthat. - hangulata egy pillanatra haragossá vált, de szinte rögtön, újra ellágyult. A férjem tudta, mikor jártam fel ide, az elfeledett romokhoz. - Mondd, mi nyomja a szíved? – mély, erőtől telt hangja súlyként nehezedett a lelkem fojtogató érzelmekre, és végül, azok a vesébe látó tengerszínű csodák, kicsalogatták az addig bujkáló könnycseppet. Oropher arca megkeményedett. Szemöldökét összevonva, még erősebben magához húzott. Én hagytam, hadd folyjon a több hónapos hallgatás, várakozás, bizonytalanság, mint csillogó folyam, csendesen, de megállíthatatlanul. Szilárd ölelése lassan elűzte a fellegeket, mint minden alkalommal, együtt eltöltött századaink folyamán. Megfordultam, és karjaim a nyaka köré fontam.

\- Annyira hiányoztál – suttogtam ezüst hajzuhatagába, mire ő is mélyet sóhajtott. Így álltunk néhány percig, elveszve egymás közelségében, mikor picit eltoltam magamtól, és felnéztem rá. Kérdőn tekintett vissza, némán könyörgött, hogy ne zárjam ki a világomból, melyben élni, gyakran fájdalmas volt. Oropher viszont erős volt. A legerősebb, akit valaha ismertem.

\- Miután elmentél… álmodtam. – közöltem, megjátszott könnyedséggel a hangomban. Ő nyitotta a száját, ám végül egy szó sem hagyta el ajkait. Álmaim előremutató, baljós jóslatokként üldöztek engem, születésem óta. Közelgő veszteségről és balszerencséről meséltek. Gyászról. Réges-régen.

Mert látomásaim oly sokáig elkerültek, hogy azt remélhettem, örökre elfelejtkeztek rólam.

\- Halálról? – kérdezte végül csendesen. Megráztam a fejem.

\- Ezúttal nem. – szavaimra, látszólag teljesen összezavarodott, de én láttam, ahogy egy mázsás súly gördül le szívéről, csupán néhány kavicsot hátrahagyva.

\- Ne titkolózz hát tovább! – simította meg kedvesen az arcom.

\- Előtted nem tenném. Azon nyomban belekezdenék, ha egy perccel tovább képes lennék várni, hogy megoszd velem az elmúlt pár hónapot a nagy sziklánál.

Oropher a nyári évszak beköszöntével hagyta el Doriath határát, nehéz szívvel, de reménnyel telve. Olyan gyűlésre sietett, mely újra írhatja történelmünk. Hogy fecseghetnék most álmokról?

A nagy háborúnak vége szakadt, az állandó fegyverkezést, harcot és hiányt újra felváltotta a bőség, béke és nyugalom. Legalább is, azoknak, kik szerencsésen visszatértek. Ahogy teltek az évek, azonban, minden megváltozni látszott. Láthatatlan erők tartották mozgásban korunk történelmét, és formálták át népünk lába alatt az ősi talajt. Bár nem folyt több vér, a lenyugvó nap mégis skarlátvörösen izzott. Bár újabb fenevadak nem bánthatták őket, madaraink többé nem tértek vissza ablakainkba. A borzalmak emléke tovább élt e falakban. Mind éreztük ezt.

Oropher, még mindig magához szorítva, hátrált pár lépést, eltávolítva ezzel engem is a veszélyes szakadéktól. Kezét a derekamra helyezte, és gyengéden egy régi padhoz vezetett. Leültünk, és én a vállára hajtottam a fejem. Hangja mélyről jövő mennydörgésként morajlott fel az éjszaka várakozó csendjében.

\- Népünk békére vágyik, Azariah. Nem bénító gyászra. – mondta, majd szünetet tartott, mielőtt folytatta – A tündék elhagyják Doriath földjét.

Hirtelen felkaptam a fejem, mire tekintetünk találkozott. Jól hallottam? Világos íriszei, mint azt már megszoktam, oly sziklaszilárd határozottsággal beszéltek hozzám, hogy feleslegessé vált minden hitetlen gondolatom. Magunk mögött hagyjuk hát a földet, amin születtünk. Amin felnőttünk, amin annyit játszottunk, majd annyi élmény ért. A csavargás és kalandok, ahogy felfedeztük a 'világot'. Ahol megtaláltuk a szerelmet, megismertük a fényt és az árnyékot. A nevetést és könnyeket. Az időt és az értéket. Pár évszázados életem minden egyes napjának színtere ez, sok más társamhoz hasonlóan, sosem hagytam el birodalmunk határát.

Oropher, ő más volt. Igazi kalandorvér csörgedezett az ereiben. Nem viselt el semmilyen béklyót, számára a börtön nagyobb büntetés lett volna, mintha az életét veszik. Sok távoli országot bejárt, és én mindig csodálattal hallgattam, ahogy beszámolt nekem az ismeretlen népek mindennapjairól. Kitárta előttem a világot.

\- Hova mehetnénk, ha itt nem maradunk?

\- Lindon kikötői felé indulnak. Ott telepednek le, a tiszta tenger partjánál, míg végül meghallják a Valar hívó szavát, és helyet kapnak a nyugati világ hajóin.

Hangja nyugodtan duruzsolt, de nem volt oly felhőtlen, hogy megtévesszen. Lindon. Szinte megfoghatatlan szépségű, szabad birodalom, a rettentő tenger partjainál, a hófehér hegyek tövében. A háborúnak vége, biztonsággal átkelhetünk az újra zöldellő tájakon, s érkezésünk után, ezer és ezer évet tölthetünk el gazdagságban, kényelemben, harmóniában, megmaradt népünkkel. Talán, ez a legjobb, mit a tünde tehet. Ezért döntött hát ekképp a tanács. Visszaérkezve távoli gondolataimból, egészen a jelenbe, egészen hozzánk, ez a tudat igazán kedves volt a szívemnek.

Egy meleg kezet éreztem az államon, és Oropher lassan maga felé húzott, míg végül csak centiméterek választottak el. Olyan mély szeretet sugárzott felőle, mely mindig képes volt megállítani számomra az időt. Vajon, milyen hosszan tarthat egy pillanat?

\- Ha nem halálról, hát miről szólt az álmod, _melamin_? – kanyarodott vissza tartozásom felé, és én vettem egy nagyon mély levegőt, mielőtt válaszoltam.

\- Életről.

Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő percig csak figyelt, koncentrált, és várta, hogy folytassam. Én pedig vártam, hogy megtalálja szavaim értelmét. És vártam. És akkor, szemei elkerekedtek, a hasamra szegeződtek, és az álla szabályosan leesett a földre, hallani lehetett, ahogy koppan. Egy erős szellő arcába fújta ezüst tincseit, és én óvatosan, hegyes füle mögé simítottam őket.

Olyan vörös lett, akár egy pipacs. Még a füle is.

Nem bírtam tovább.

Felkacagtam, élesen, göndören, és éppen megjegyeztem volna neki, hogy csukja be a száját, mielőtt belerepül egy sárkány, amikor hirtelen a sajátomon éreztem telt ajkait. Hosszú, forró csókjával nekem adta minden szerelmét és vágyát. Izmos karjaival úgy préselt magához, mintha többé nem eresztene el. Én pedig hasonlóképp, soha többé nem akartam távol lenni tőle.

\- Azariah – nyögte, miután elváltunk, és homlokát az enyémre hajtotta.

\- Hm? – sóhajtottam kábán.

\- Ha még egyszer meglátom, hogy kiállsz az erkély szélére… - fogta meg mindkét karom, mint a rossz gyerekét - …én esküszöm, kikötlek egy fához!

.

(AN: Hogy tetszik? Szívesen olvasnátok róluk, és a bakacsinerdei királyság megalakulásáról egy hosszabb történetet? )


End file.
